The purpose of this study is to determine the prevalence of iron deficiency in apparently healthy homebound elderly women using a battery of laboratory tests including serum transferrin receptor (TfR). The study will also examine cell mediated immunity and phagocytosis and bactericidal function in apparently healthy, well-nourished older versus younger women.